1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptor failure tolerance (AFT) technology and, particularly, to an AFT test device capable of efficiently testing whether or not adaptors of a server are available for AFT.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a network server typically has more than one adaptor. The adaptors can be grouped. This is known as adaptors teaming technology. The adaptors in the same team often have a primary adaptor and a secondary adaptor. In normal operation, the secondary adaptor is disabled. If the link to the primary adaptor fails, the link to the secondary adaptor automatically takes over. This is known as (AFT) technology. To make sure the adaptors in the network server are available for AFT, a test is generally carried out before the network server leaves the factory. The test mainly includes the following steps: enabling every adaptor in the team under test for a predetermined time period in turn to simulate that every adaptor in the team under test functions as the primary adaptor in the corresponding predetermined time period in turn, and recording the performances of every adaptor to evaluate AFT availability of the adaptor of the network server. However, current testing is carried out mainly by manual operations. For example, every adaptor in the team under test is typically enabled and disabled by manually connecting the adaptor to and disconnecting the adaptor form network, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an AFT test device, which can overcome the limitations described.